Anuario
by Juni H-G
Summary: "...Valla tengo el anuario de Mido y el tiene el mio, espero que no lo llene de helado, si no quedara pegajoso. No quiero pensar en eso, ahora tengo el anuario de Mido… ¡Tengo el anuario de Midorikawa!... ¡Que le voy a escribir!... ¡Ya se!..." -YAOI-


**Hola! mi gente linda! ñ.ñ hoy les vengo a dejar otro one-shot, Yaoi de mi preja favorita HiroxMido, espero que sea de su agrado...**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no son de mi propiedad si no son de Level-5**

* * *

**Anuario.**

.

.

.

.

.

Llego esa época del año en la que todos se pintan las playeras, te tienes que ver genial para la foto individual y la grupal y esa foto estará impresa en un libro de yo no se cuantas hojas, cuya portada será el escudo escolar el que te darán y las ultimas hojas contendrá la firma y palabras de animo de tus amigos. Cuando pasen los años y estés escombrando tu armario, lo encontraras, le limpiaras el polvo, lo abrirás, volverás a leer cada una de las firmas mientras los recuerdas y en ese momento reflexionas de las cosas que no hiciste y las que no hiciste, pensando que con solo decir _hubiera _se regresara el tiempo para que tu hagas lo mismo de otra forma. Pero al leer una y otra vez esa firma, la firma. El único mensaje que te importa, el de esa persona tan especial para ti. Eh allí el problema, cuando el te da su anuario para firmarlo no sabes que poner ya que te gusta pero no quieres que se entere.

Hoy estamos en ese tiempo donde repartimos nuestros anuarios para que nuestros amigos escriban. Llevo como veinticinco firmas, o más, la verdad es que deje de contar hace mucho. La chicas son un problema, cada vez que le quiero entregar mi anuario a mi mejor amigo llegaba una de ellas y lo firmaba, esa es la gran consecuencia por ser uno de los ganadores del FFI, pero bueno ganamos que se le ha de hacer.

-Midorikawa-Lo llame.

-¡Hola Hiroto!-Me saludo-Toma-Me entrego su anuario-Es tu turno-Me sonrió.

-Claro…. Toma el mio-Le entregue el mio.

-¡Ok!-Dijo alegre-Te lo entrego mañana-Me dijo, para luego irse a su siguiente clase, cosa que también hice.

Valla tengo el anuario de Mido y el tiene el mio, espero que no lo llene de helado, si no quedara pegajoso. No quiero pensar en eso, ahora tengo el anuario de Mido… ¡Tengo el anuario de Midorikawa!... ¡Que le voy a escribir!... ¡Ya se! Le diré que espero que tenga mucha suerte en la preparatoria y que encuentre nuevos amigos… No… Eso siempre lo dicen todos, claro que no le escribiré eso.

Llegue a mi habitación en Sun Garden y saque mis cosas para hacer la tarea, cuando acabe, me senté en mi escritorio tratando de pensar en algo original para escribirle a Midorikawa. Y si le escribo _Mido espero que en la preparatoria haya mucho helado para ti….._¡Claro que no! Pero para que me esfuerzo en pensar en que escribir, si Mido solo me dirá lo de siempre _Hiroto eres el mejor amigo que existe en el mundo. _Aunque siendo Mido dirá: _Eres el mejor amigo que existe en el mundo mundial _ y concluirá _ gracias por darme helado._

¿Y si escribo lo mismo? ¡Hiroto como se te ocurre eso!... Bueno eres su amigo… Solo su amigo…. Que esperas decirle _Midorikawa, se que soy tu mejor amigo y se que me consideras tu amigo, pero yo quisiera ser algo mas…. _Hiroto es una firma no una carta de amor.

-Hola Hiroto-Me hablo Suzuno recargado en el marco de la puerta-Escribiendo en el anuario de Mido-Camino hacia mi-No has escrito nada-Yo lo mire curveando una ceja-Ok... Te ayudare.

-Gracias por la ayuda pero no lo necesito.

-Claro que la necesitas. Vas a escribir en el anuario de tu novio-Acentuó la palabra novio. Que más quisiera que Mido fuera mi novio, pero…. No puedo, la verdad si necesito la ayuda de Suzuno.

-¡Suzuno Midorikawa no es mi novio!

-Pero quisieras-Lo mire-Todo Sun Garden lo sabe, el único idiota que no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Mido es…-Pauso un poco y rodo los ojos-Es Mido-Ambos suspiramos resignados-Hiroto…-Llamo mi atención-Esquive aquí-Me dio un libro en blanco-Todo lo que sientas por Midorikawa.

Eso es fácil, cada vez que veo a Mido, mi corazón se acelera a mil, por hora.

-Pero se breve.

Después de escribir alrededor de veinte caracteres, termine..

-Ok, así se te hará más fácil escribir. Pero será mañana ya que es muy tarde y tenemos clases.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al otro día…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté y fui a tomar un baño, Suzuno tenía razón ya tenia las palabras correctas para la firma. Cuando termine de bañarme, guarde mis libretas en mi mochila, y busque el anuario de Midorikawa…. ¡No esta! Mido me matara, ¿pero en donde lo pude haber dejado? Después que se Fue Suzuno el anuario estaba sobre el escritorio, me desperté esta mañana y el libro seguía allí… ¡Ahora que hago! … Ya se… Le digo a Mido que tenia mucha tarea y no tuve tiempo de escribir. ¡Buena esa Kiyama!

Llegue al escuela y me encontré a Midorikawa en la entrada de la escuela, por lo que se ve el me estaba esperando, justo en ese momento me puse nervioso.

-¡Hola Hiroto!-me saludo emocionado-¡Toma tu anuario! ¡Ya tienes el mio!-Me sonrió.

-Esto yo….-Nos interrumpió la voz de Nagumo.

-Toma Hiroto se te olvido esto-Me dio el anuario de Mido-Bueno mejor los dejo…. Por cierto Hiroto ya lo firmo-Me arrebato el libro y se lo dio al chico.

-Gracias, nos vemos Hiroto-Se fue corriendo a su salón-Estúpido tulipán con patas que rayos le escribiste, te juro que cuando te vea te matare con ese balón que utilizo Mido para destruir la secundaria Raimon.

-Que gran plan…-Me sorprendió la voz de Suzuno-Cuando en verdad usa su cerebro, a Nagumo se le ocurren unos planes geniales.

-¡Que hicieron!-

-Algo muy sencillo. ¿Recuerdas en que escribiste ayer?

-En una hoja en blanco…..-el me miro con una sonrisa picara-No me digas que…-el asintió-En el anuario de Mido….

-Que listo eres Hiroto… Nos vemos al…. RATO….-Camino hacia el interior del instituto.

Maldito Suzuno debí esperarlo del helado parlante y del tulipán con patas, debo quitarle su anuario a Mido, pero como. No puedo dejar que Mido lo lea, y menos lo que puse.

Pase preocupado todas las clases, es como cuando se te pierde tu libreta en donde escribes yo no se cuantas cosas y tienes miedo que esa persona lo vea ya que en el escribiste una larguísima historia de su vida juntos, como planeaste la boda, la casa donde vivirán, hasta el nombre de sus hijos y como los educaran y a que escuelas asistirán. O pero aun tienes miedo a que todos se enteren de la larga historia que escribiste con el maestro o maestra mas apuesto de la escuela, por quien tus compañeros y compañeras babean en clase, lo horrible de todo esto es que cuando se entera uno después toda la escuela ya lo sabrá. Nada se me ocurría, y sabía que esto era malo…... Pero una idea me llego decirle a Mido que todo lo que escribí fue una broma del tulipán.

Las clases terminaron y mi semblante era más calmado, ahora sabia que decirle a mi mejor amigo, al salir del edificio me encontré con Mido el parecía serio el cual era raro el, bueno desde las finales del FFI.

-Hiroto-Voz tétrica, raro.

-Mido, ya lo leíste ¿cierto?

-Si….

-Bueno te explicare…..-El me interrumpió

-Solo dime si es cierto lo que dice.

-Bueno…... Yo…... La verdad es que. Nagumo me quito tu anuario y el escribió, y te lo iba a decir pero Nagumo apareció y pues….-El bajo la mirada.

-Ok…-Dijo secamente-Tengo tarea que hacer, nos vemos luego-Fue lo correcto ¿o no? La verdad no creo que Mido sienta lo mismo que yo.

Llegue a Sun Garden y vi que Reina corría a la cocina por un bote de helado. Y decidí preguntarle el porque.

-¿Reina para que quieres ese helado?

-Me mando Hitomico-san.

-¿Mi hermana? ¿Para que?

-Dijo que tal vez con eso saldría Midorikawa de su habitación-Corrió.

Conciencia, no se. Espero que no sea por lo de hace un rato… ¿O si?... Rápido saque mi anuario y busque la ultima hoja en donde Mido había escrito y me encontré con una pequeña nota que decía.

_"Hiroto:_

_Lo más seguro es que esperas a que te agradezca por darme helado, claro que te agradezco pero lo que agradezco más es tu amistad y que a pesar de las circunstancias tu has estado allí conmigo. Hay un dicho muy común que dice 'Más vale tarde que nunca'. Y se que es demasiado tarde, pero espero que sigamos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, ya que en todo este tiempo que ha pasado ha sido el más maravilloso. Pero quisiera que tu nuestra amistad fuera a otro nivel._

_Atte.: Midorikawa"_

Midorikawa….. Enserio dijo lo que yo leí… Mido siente lo mismo que yo. Y sin más pensarlo subí la escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Mido, allí me encontré a mi hermana rogándole y tratando de convencer a Mido con un bote de helado de su sabor favorito, el cual fue en vano.

Hola-les salude.

-Hola Hiroto, ¿no sabes que le pasa a Mido?-Me pregunto mi hermana.

-No se…... Si quieren le pregunto.

-Sera imposible, el no abre la puerta-Me contesto Reina.

-Tal vea a ustedes…. Me dejarían solo un momento.

-Ok… Esperemos que a ti si te habrá.

-Déjenme el helado-Sabia que no funcionaria, pero tenia que intentarlo. Pronto ellas bajaron al primer piso dejándome solo en el pasillo, así que trate de hablarle a Mido-¿Midorikawa estas seguro que no quieres helado?-Espere la respuestas que tardo un poco.

-….. No Hiroto... Tengo mucha tarea.

-Enserio…. Es tu favorito, es de chocolate.

-…. No quiero…..-Suspire resignado.

Tenia que decirle la verdad a Mido, pero no sabia como empezar, además lo que dije hace unas horas no ayudaba mucho. Esto es lo más difícil que he hecho, pero lo tengo que solucionar.

-Mido… Hay veces que dices cosas estúpidas de las cuales te arrepientes, y hoy hice una de ellas…-No oí respuesta así que continúe-…. Le mentí a mi mejor amigo. ¿Has oído el dicho que _Más vale tarde que nunca'_?- No escuche respuesta. Me senté y recargue en la puerta-… Cunado alguien ama a una persona hace cosas estúpidas, y la peor de todas es negar nuestros sentimientos-De la nada se abrió la puerta y caí hacia adentro del cuarto. Mido se acostó a lado mio-

-Y dime ¿Qué sentías por esa persona?-Le mire confundido- ¿Soy tu mejor amino no es así?

-… Pues lo que leyó y más… Y lo peor es que me di cuenta que el sentía lo mismo que yo-Ambos nos volteamos a ver-Ambos queríamos lo mismo, ser algo mas que amigos.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de que el ya no quiere lo mismo?-lo mire a los ojos.

-Midorikawa…. Desde hace mucho tiempo he sentido algo por ti, y se que no es amistad. Te amo Mido.

-Hiroto…. Sabes….Yo amo el helado, pero hay espacio en mi corazón para ti, Yo también te amo Hiroto-Lo tome de la barbilla para unir nuestros labio en un cálido y ansiado beso. En ese momento pensé en agradecerle a Nagumo y Suzuno por eso, su plan funciono, bueno si eso era lo que planeaban.

Lo único que prendí de ese momento es que la honestidad es lo mejor, y que hay que ser sinceros con nuestros amigos y familia. Bien dicen _El que arriesga no gana._

* * *

**Y bien? Espero que les haya gustado... La verdad es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot yaoi ñ.ñ Pues el final no se como salio... Espero que bien. Me dejaran un review?**

**See you!**

**:D**


End file.
